Always Find Me Here
by AlwaysPotter
Summary: AU. Focuses on a few main events of the show with an added character, Leah Winchester Dean's daughter . My first story so please be nice :


**Yay! My first story! It's AU, where Dean has a daughter who goes on hunts and stuff and yeah. I don't like the Soulless Sam part it seems way OOC even for Soulless Sam…so I might delete this. And….yeah! I don't know if this is completely accurate to the show…(Sam's age when he left for Stanford? And the show is a year ahead of us because there is a year gap between seasons 5 and 6….So…Review? Thanks for reading. Oh, and I got the title name from the song I listened to as I finished this.**

Sam's 15 when Dean tells him and John.

A baby, a baby girl to be exact. Sam's niece, John's granddaughter, and Dean's…daughter. Dean's 19, way too young according to John, but-he did raise Sam, and he is more mature than most 19 year old boys, and all 3 of them agree, they aren't abandoning her. And…she's the cutest baby in the whole world.

Sam's 17 when she holds her first gun.

John and Dean are on a hunt and it's Sam's turn to watch Leah. Yes, they have turns…it switches between Dean and Sam. Leah's mom left on her 1st birthday, so she's gone. Anyway, Sam brought her to Bobby's so she won't get into trouble while he hunts, or…works on a hunt. He thought she was napping in the living room until she walks to Sam and puts a gun on his lap. He takes her into the living room and they have a long talk about gun safety. To this day, Dean thinks she was 7 when she held her first gun….not 2 ½. It's Sam and Leah's little secret…it still is.

Sam's 19 when he left for Stanford.

The fight was horrible. Between all boys yelling and Sam leaving, 4 year old Leah was a wreck. Dean had tucked her in 2 hours ago but the yelling woke her up.

"If you walk out that door, don't bother coming back!" yelled John.

"FINE!" yelled Sam, picking up his bag.

"Sammy," said Leah, running out into the room towards him. "Sammy don't leave!"

Dean picked up his daughter. "Sammy wants to go to school. It's going to be okay," he said, shushing the 4 year-old's cries. "Leah," he said, but the child had wriggled herself out of Dean's arms and ran to Sam.

"Hey, Le-Le. I need you to look at me okay," said Sam. "Leah," he said, bending down to her level.

Leah looked up at him. "You have to get good grades okay? Just like Daddy wants me to do," she sniffled, looking back at Dean and John.

"I will, I promise. But you got to promise me something," said Sam, smiling slightly.

"What?" The young child tilted her head to the side.

"You got to learn how to tie your shoes, do your chores, listen to Daddy and Grandpa, and not get in much trouble," smiled Sam.

"Yes Uncle Sammy," said Leah, wiping her tear-stained eyes.

Sam gave her a hug before getting up. Dean went and picked up Annie as the door closed. Things were different now.

Sam's 22 when Dean and Leah come to Stanford.

They broke into his apartment he shared with Jess, to tell him John hadn't returned from a hunting trip. Once Jess left the room, Dean called out Leah. She crawled out from a back table in the living room. She wasn't the 4 year old anymore, she was 7. Sam missed 3 years of her life, of his niece's life.

"Oh my gosh you're so tall!" said Sam, measuring Leah to his own height, even though he would always be way taller than her. She smiled, her hands in her pockets. Her face turned sad again.

"I bet Stanford was more fun than home was," she shrugged, leading the way out to the car. The guilt Sam felt from that comment never left him, to this day.

He's 23 when Dean nearly dies.

The car accident takes a toll on all of them. Sam's face is all scratched up, John can't leave his hospital bed, Leah's arm is broken, but Dean's still not awake.

Leah sits behind Sam as they use the wigi board to talk to Dean. She keeps glancing up at him lying in his hospital bed, motionless. She knows she's supposed to be tough, she rarely cries. But she can't lose her Daddy, she just can't.

"I think he's hunting something?" questioned Sam, drawing Annie's attention back to the board.

"What are you hunting Daddy?" asked Leah, staring at the board. The letters begin to spell out.

"R…E…A…" recites Sam, thinking.

"Reaper!" yells Leah, jumping up. "They can't take him," she shakes her head.

"But Leah, if it's here naturally…" says Sam, sadly.

"No," she cuts him off. "Daddy's too strong for them," she says, determined. And, the best part is, she was right.

Sam's 25 when Dean comes back from hell.

Dean sold his soul for Sam, not thinking of Leah, thus leading to him not getting out of a deal and he was now 6 feet under. Sam and Leah lived on their own for 2 months, until Sam dropped her off at Bobby's and left. It's been 2 months since then.

Leah knew why, of course. Sam was working with that demon again. Ruby. Dean hated that Leah was around her, so Sam drops her off at Bobby's. It all made sense. Bobby found a regular school nearby for her to go to, sure it's quite a walk to get there, but that's no big deal. It gives her time to think.

What Bobby doesn't know, is every day after school she picks a flower from the side of the road, and puts it by Dean's grave. She doesn't say anything, she doesn't cry. It's become a routine. So, when she runs to the grave to place the sunflower, and the dirt is all messed up, the trees are all dead, and the flowers are scattered, she knows something's wrong. I guess that's an instinct, being a hunter's kid. You have these feelings, and Leah had one.

_Run. _

So she does. She picks up her backpack, and runs like a wendigo is chasing her, all the way to Bobby's, the sunflower still in her hand.

She bolts through the front door, her backpack falling behind her. "Bobby! Dad's grave is messed up. Something happened!" she yells, running to the kitchen. She stops yelling, her breath stops, she freaks, and she blinks about 34 times.

Her dad is right there.

"Leah, I already checked. It's him," says Bobby. But she didn't hear him, she already knew. So she runs right into her Dad's arms, and she feels safe again.

And, when Bobby is updating Dean on what happened in the last 4 months, sh hands the flower to Dean. It's been crunched up in her hand, but it still looks like a sunflower.

"I gave you a flower every day when you were gone. This was going to be today's flower," she says, tears flooding out of her eyes.

The flower is still tucked in the back of the impala to this day.

Sam's 28 when he reunites with Dean and Leah after he gets his soul back.

Leah won't talk to soulless Sam, not one bit. She knew way before Dean did that something was up with him. Sam never yelled at her when she missed a can during gun training at Bobby's. Usually he was telling Dean she was too young to hold one. But, Leah had to know how to defend herself.

One day, she shot at a can, and missed. It was the 5th time she missed in a row. "This gun is rigged," she says, handing it to Dean to look at.

"That's not the problem, you just can't shoot straight," said Sam.

Leah spun around. "Excuse me mister, but everyone has their off days," she laughed.

"Well, we don't have time for off days," said Sam, raising his voice. "What's going to happen if something comes after you and you can't shoot it? How will you protect yourself then?" He was practically yelling by now.

"I don't know!" yelled Leah. "I'm still training. Nothing's killing me right now right? So relax a bit!"

"Sam, stop it," said Dean. "She's just a kid," he says, handing the gun to Leah. "Try again," he says.

Leah shoots, and misses again. Sam opens his mouth to say something, but she stops him. "I'm done," she says, running in the house.

"What the hell was that?" asked Bobby, glaring at Sam. "You've never yelled at her before!"

Sam doesn't say anything.

So, about 3 months later, Sam gets his soul back. But it takes 4 months for Leah to talk to him.

He's 30 when Dean and Cas go missing

"Stupid leviathans," muttered Leah. "Where did they take him?" she asks, pacing the room. "And where's Kevin? Where's everyone?"

Sam doesn't say anything. The girl has been quiet for too long anyways. She might as well get her ranting done now.

"This is Crowley's fault I bet. GOOD JOB CROWLEY. JUST TAKE AWAY OUR FAMILY!" she yells, sitting on a chair in the motel room.

"Leah, we're going to find them," says Sam quietly.

"When?" she asks, kicking off her shoes.

"I don't know," replied Sam. "But, no matter how bad it gets, we always stick together. Understand?" He says, coming over to sit by her.

"Yes Uncle Sam," she mutters. She then laughs. "I wonder if Cas is bugging Dad about the flowers and the bees," she smiles. "I mean, I hope they aren't separated, wherever they are," she frowns.

"They're going to be fine, and we're going to find them," says Sam reassuringly, before getting up. "I'm going to get dinner, so make sure the salt lines are drawn or at least keep your gun nearby," he says, grabbing his jacket.

Leah places her gun on the table next to her. "I'll be fine," she smiles.

"Call if you need anything, I'll be back in a half hour," says Sam as he leaves the room.

Leah turns on the TV but doesn't really watch it. She just thinks about everything she's been through. The apocalypse, crazy and soulless Sam, Dean in hell, Castiel and the leviathans, Bobby dying, Ellen, Jo, and Ash, her Grandparents, yellow eyes, the somewhat apple-pie life with Lisa and Ben…she thinks of everything. And, how each setback turned good in its own, odd way. So, she's going to be okay this time. They're going to find her Dad and Cas. She knows it.

She finally turns her attention to the TV to see some kid's cartoon on.

"Team Free-Will," she mutters to herself, changing the channels on the screen.


End file.
